User blog:Dante-Must-Die-Mode/Devil May Cry 5 Protagonist Choice: Dante, Nero or... Sparda?
Well, to be honest,' I was just dissapointed after the release of Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition', why? The copy of DMC4:SE is just available for Digital Release only for the west while for the Japan is both Physical and Digital. And also, including the ending spoilers for Vergil that is just plain stupidity. It's like Capcom is just too lazy to make a storyline for Vergil unlike Devil May Cry 3 from how he was being corrupted by Mundus once you defeated 100 enemies at the ending of DMC3. Examples here are; how those Order of The Sword has the Yamato from Vergil, they didn't also reveal what happened to Vergil too after that when his Yamato was taken by the hands of Sanctus and The Order or who is that girl at the starting scenario of Vergil's story, is Vergil really is the father of Nero? etc.. And you know what we get if you played that game? If you finished DMC4:SE as Vergil. He just walk away at night time. End of Story... -_- Damn CAPCOM... Why so lazy... But anyways, let's move on, as Devil May Cry 5 starts the speculations again around the internet (not DmC: Devil May Cry which speculated last 2013). There's one question, who do you want to see on DMC5 as the protagonist of the story? Nero as the Protagonist Nero debuted on Devil May Cry 4 as one of the youngest Son's of Sparda next to Dante and Vergil. The reason why he's the youngest protagonist because according to some workers from CAPCOM, "...To be the next protagonist for future Devil May Cry games." Leading to some questions if he is the right guy which Dante must pass the torch to. Dante as the Protagonist Based on the Chronological Order of Devil May Cry series, Dante holds the record as one of the oldest-living character in the series, and based on his looks, he's around 30s to 40s. But, can he still handle the Devil May Cry business and kill and shoot the demons around him once more in Devil May Cry 5? Sparda as the Protagonist The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda has been on the dark for so many years after the twins were born. He also faced his own comrades, including Mundus from the Demon World, sealing the Temen-ni-gru and marrying a Human Woman named Eva with the birth of his two sons, Vergil and Dante. But, do you think it's time to witness his past and play as Sparda? We have been seen his form only as a costume for Dante from Devil May Cry to Devil May Cry 4. But, we don't know what his true characteristic is. Is he more serious than Vergil, more funnier than Dante or Both? Also, what is his moves when he handles both Yamato and Rebellion, two of his weapons originally handled by Sparda himself before giving it to his own sons. And more importantly, how did Sparda defeated his own Comrade, Mundus? What are his revelations behind his traitorous intentions against the Demon World? And many more. If he's the protagonist, the game will served as the Main Prequel of all Devil May Cry Games. '''And, according to the fans, the game must be renamed as '''Devil May Cry 5: The Chronicles of Sparda '''or The Tale of Sparda.' This is also what DMC fans wanted, to play as the Father of the Sparda Family. So, will you choose this guy as the protagonist of '''Devil May Cry 5'? It's Your Choice and Tell Us Why You Choose Him as The Protagonist. Give us your choice and why you want to see anyone of these three in the next installment. Category:Blog posts